Echoes of the Heart
by xScarlettDesirex
Summary: Miley overhears something that will forever echo in her heart; the sad melody of a lonely boy. Will she be able to convince him that his biggest fear will be his rescue? JILEY Oneshot.


A/N: Hey guys. Damn, 3 updates in one week? How ridiculous is that?! I know, I know - I'm just that awesome :)

Anyway, my friend gave me this mix CD as a graduation gift thingy and this song, **Echo** by Incubus, made me pretty much break down in tears. It is such a beautiful song and it pretty much screamed Jiley to me, so I wrote this little oneshot on the fly. I am officially making this Jake and Miley's song (in my head, of course, but whatever), just because it fits so perfectly with them. Bah, ok, I'm done with my ranting now.

PS: INCUBUS IS GENIUS! ...ok, I'm done for real now.

* * *

Miley Stewart walked down the halls of Seaview High School, excited for the long weekend that was finally here. She'd been stressed for the past week – finals were fast approaching and it seemed like there weren't enough hours in the day left to study – and she was ready for her long overdue break. Grabbing her books from her locker and shoving them into her bag, she strode toward the student parking lot, anxious to get out of the building. Passing by the music hall on her way out, she heard the soft strumming of a guitar echoing down the corridor.

Curious, she looked down the hallway toward the source of the noise, debating whether or not she was willing to sacrifice a few extra minutes of her weekend. Her curiosity won out and she followed the sound down the hall, heading toward the area filled with practice rooms. Finding the source, she silently approached the slightly ajar door and peered inside, wondering who the musician was.

The figure was sitting on the floor, his back resting against the thick brick walls of the room. His golden hair fell into his eyes as he strummed continuously, absentmindedly changing chords and creating a soft melody. He looked at nothing; only staring blankly ahead as his fingers played with the guitar's strings. She was surprised when she realized that the melody came from her old flame, Jake Ryan.

She gazed at him softly; saddened that he was spending his time alone with a guitar instead of with the many friends she knew he had. She didn't understand why he looked so...melancholy; especially since he was the one to suggest their break up two months ago. Claiming that their schedules were too hectic at the time, they split apart somewhat peacefully, even though Miley was a bit heartbroken about it. The pain soon faded, even if her love didn't, and she moved on with her life.

His strumming soon died and he rested his head against the wall behind him, closing his eyes as a new tune came to him. His strong, nimble fingers began playing an intricate series of notes and Miley sighed at the beauty of the melody, amazed at how he could create something so magnificent without even opening his eyes. She leaned against the wall outside the room, her head tilted slightly as she watched him play. Eyes still closed, he began to sing to the empty room, his smooth, velvety voice echoing in Miley's heart.

_There's something about the look in your eyes  
__Something I noticed when the light was just right__  
It reminded me twice that I was alive,  
And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight_

Miley stifled a gasp when she realized that Jake was, in fact, singing about _her_. She was the only girl he had ever pursued more than once, which left no other candidate for the song's subject. The beautiful words brought small tears to her eyes and her heart fluttered, hoping that maybe – _just maybe_ – he still cared for her the way she cared for him.

_My biggest fear will be the rescue of me  
Strange how it turns out that way…_

His fingers continued to strike the strings perfectly, almost as if they were on autopilot while his brain was miles away. She watched his handsome face in fascination, trying to make sense of the words that spewed from his lips. Was he afraid of love? Her eyes widened in realization. Was he afraid of being in love…with _her_? All of the air escaped her lungs and she gripped the wall behind her with the pads of her fingertips, trying to keep the world from spinning.

_Could you show me dear, something I've not seen? Something infinitely interesting?  
Could you show me dear, something I've not seen? Something infinitely interesting?_

She gazed at the boy in awe, wondering how he could pour his heart out to her without even knowing it. His eyes were shut tight, trying to keep his composure as he played his beautiful song, and his fingers continued to stroke the guitar's strings faithfully. Miley wanted to cry at his heartache and confusion. He wanted her to show him something he'd never experienced before; something he couldn't even name.

He wanted her to show him love…

_There's something about the way you move__  
I see your mouth in slow motion when you sing__  
More subtle than something someone contrives  
Your movements echo that I have seen the real thing_

Miley let out a small sob, unable to keep her emotions inside any longer. He knew he loved her. He knew that what he had with her was the real thing and her heart nearly exploded when she heard him say it. His words were killing her with their honest beauty and she was ready to tell him exactly how much love she was willing to give him. Gathering all of the courage and strength she could muster, she gently wiped her eyes and entered the room, catching Jake by surprise when she sang the next verse in his place.

_Your biggest fear will be the rescue of you  
Strange how it turns out that way…_

His eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice and quickly locked with hers. She smiled at him tenderly, silently telling him that she meant no harm. She knelt down in front of him and leaned back on her heels, never breaking their gaze. He continued to play the intricate notes despite being startled by his muse's sudden appearance. She reached out a hand and gently brushed it against his cheek, her heart fluttering when he broke their stare and leaned into her warm touch.

_Could you show me dear, something I've not seen? Something infinitely interesting?  
Could you show me dear, something I've not seen? Something infinitely interesting?_

His green eyes shined with disbelief, wondering if this was all real. They watched each other silently as his fingers slowed, finishing the song with a series of slow strums which seemed to echo through the near-empty room. The comfortable silence soon enveloped them and they sat there, unable to look anywhere but the other's eyes. Mustering his courage, Jake broke their gaze and looked away, trying to say everything that he felt for the girl in front of him.

"Miley, I…" He stopped when her hand grasped his own and looked up to see her watching him understandingly.

"Jake, you don't have to say anything. You've already told me everything I need to know and I'm ready to explore it with you; that is, if you'll have me."

For the first time since their split two months ago, Jake smiled broadly and lowered his mouth onto hers, sighing at the feeling of nirvana that spread through his body. They gently explored each other's lips, finally feeling complete after so much time apart. This was where they were meant to be and, even though they couldn't say it yet, they knew it was real love. It echoed so loudly in their hearts that it couldn't be anything else.


End file.
